Revenge by Verbal Flaying
by EreshkigalGirl
Summary: We have some bad language. Good clean (sorta) Rogue and Gambit bashing.
1. Teaming Up

Disclaimer: I own nada!  
  
Revenge by Verbal Flaying.  
  
_______  
  
Rogue was back in uniform, ready to help her cause, even though her head still hurt a little. When she walked out onto the plane bay and her eyes quickly took in the new arrivals: Magneto's new crew; one in particular she didn't like.  
  
"Oh, no," she flatly said, turning to go back in. "Ah'm so not workin' with them. Professah! Ah'm havin' a relapse, Ah'm goin' back ta bed."  
  
"Rogue," he said in his oh-so-rational voice, "We need the full team on this. We need you."  
  
"Look kid," Logan volunteered. "I know you don't want to have to work with these guys, but we gotta. It's the fate of the world and all that. . ."  
  
"Yeah, cherie," Gambit teased from his position of leaning against the Blackbird. "Doan y' wan' t' be a hero an' save mankind?"  
  
"Ah've been a hero for a while now, thanks."  
  
She turned to her mentors.  
  
"Ah'm jus' sayin' this once: Ah ain't nevah gonna with him-them! Them! Damn!"  
  
Juvinile male laughter came from the direction of thhe plane.  
  
"Oh, and the Jack of Hearts claims another prize!" Pyro said with a bow to his team mate.  
  
Rogue put her hands behind her back in an outwardly rageful attempt to keep from killing them both. Discreetly she was working her left hand out of her glove as she walked to the plane. And the still laughing male cretins. (Stupid boys)  
  
She got on the ramp loading into the plane and reached a bare and out to stroke Gambit's cheek. It wasn't enough to immobilize im, just enough to make him dizzy and give Rogue some ammo. Thus she began teling Gambit what she thought of him. In Creole. In explicit detail.  
  
"An' by the way, mon ami," she aded. "Fantasizing about your step-sister (well, she's there now. Get over it) isn' normal, I don' care _how_ old you were."  
  
This caused a good amount of laughter from Logan, Pyro, Collosus and Jean. Remy looked annoyed (and a little woozy) and would have retorted, had Rogue already not ducked into the Blackbird.  
  
Jean was the next on the plane. She sat in the seat in the front, behind the epilot, who was Storm. Rogue sat in the back, now with a little bit more of a headache, due to thinking about how similar Creole and French are, and then about her missed schhool work, and then feeling guilty about missing two tests, etc.  
  
Her musing was cut short wen Kurt 'ported onto the plane ad took the seat next to her. His arrival was followed by Magneto's mutants. Pyro sat across the aisle form Kurt, and Collosus tookthe seat next to him. Gambit sat in front of ROgue, turning to smile at her after he sat down.  
  
"Y' do know dis means war, right?"  
  
"Bring it on, Cajun."  
  
____  
  
Review! 


	2. Mommy Issues

I still own nothing! Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
___  
  
Remy smiled and leaded back, pushing his chair's headrest into her knees. Rogue looked down and smacked him on the forhead. He sat up and rubbed his abused face.  
  
Kurt cleared his throat. "Ve need to talk."  
  
"'Bout what?" Rogue asked, irritated. Her headache was definitly getting worse.  
  
"You, me, 'mother dearest'. Any of zis ring a bell?"  
  
Rogue glanced at eth seat in front of her. The passengers were all seated and Storm was taking off. No turning back now.  
  
"Ask not for whom the bell tolls," she said glibly. Quieter she cautioned, "Doan - Ah mean _don't_ talk family in front of the bad guys."  
  
"But zat's just it!" Kurt practically yelled, drawing the attention of almost everyone on the plane. "Ve _are_ family now, and ve need to talk about it. You need to stop repressing your feelings about Risty/Mystique-being-our-mother thing!"  
  
"She's NOT my mothah, an' would you SHUT UP!!"  
  
"There you go repressin' again, cherie," the voice in front of her taunted.  
  
Rogue pushed past Kurt and tried to make her way nearer the front. Tabitha would scoot over. Or let Rogue sit on her lap. Or, gawd, _something_!  
  
"Three points to two, Gambit," Pyro mumbled.  
  
Rogue froze in front of her original seat. She _could_ _not_ let that snake win. She wouldn't let it happen. But what kind of come back could she use?  
  
'Jean' she thought loudly. 'Ask Tab if she knows a good comeback. Quick!'  
  
'Can't you just flirt like normal girls?" Jean asked. 'Hold on.'  
  
Tabitha pulled her headpones out and said, "Oh! Tell him somethings need to be supressed and bring up some dirty little passion of his."  
  
Rogue turned around to look Gambit in the eye. "At least Ah've nevah repressed feelings for people four years youngah than me."   
  
Gambit looked at her, and she mouthed 'Michelle' very distinctly. He sat back while Rogue sat down. Kurt looked at her deciding wheter or not to press the issue. He decided to go for it, speaking just when Gambit thought of a comeback. Kurt put his hand over Gambit's mouth, determined not to let his sister get distracted again.  
  
"Maybe she's not your mother, genetically, but she raised you, so she's more your mother than mine."  
  
"Di'n' know I was interruptin' de 'We Look Not'in' Like Each Other' family reunion."  
  
Kurt and Rogue looked at each other, on the same wavelength for once. It may not have been anything that either sibling could communicate, but they understood each other. But Rogue still needed to clarify somethings with Kurt.  
  
"First off, Kurt, _Irene_ spent more time with me than Mystique. The only real memories Ah have of her center around a horrid gigham dress experience and walking in on her an' Irene when Ah was six."  
  
Everyone around her, save Kurt, understood exactly what she was implying and broke out laughing. Kurt sat wondering what was so funny.  
  
"Mate," Pyro said. "Don't you understand wha' your sister just told you?"  
  
"N-not really. . ."  
  
"Kurt," Rogue said both gently and teasingly, "let me put it this way: you an' 'mom' have somehtin' in common. You can both check out chicks togehtah."  
  
That caused a new round of laughter - mostly from Magneto's team. Rogue's comment also opened up a window for Gambit to use his comeback. It would have been stupid before, but now. . .   
  
"So, cherie, dat explains your lack of interest, non?"  
  
Rogue quickly shot a glance at him in the sudden silence of the audience.  
  
"Like mother like daughter?"  
  
This was a low blow and even _Pyro_ knew it. The proverbial shit was about to hit the very real fan. And Kurt was still too dazed to grab his sister before she brought the plane down around them.  
  
Rogue stood slowly up. Everyone for two rows was damn near silent. The people in front started to notice the change in atmosphere, and Rogue decided she better work fast to get her revenge.  
  
Gambit looked up at Rogue and wondered, for the first time in his life, if he had gone too far. Rogue was glaring at him, trying to think of an appropriate response. She found one.  
  
"Well, Ah hafta say, if you think Ah should be attracted ta a man who treats women like crap when he gets bored with 'em, then screw it all."  
  
She sat, and as an afterthought shot up and smacked him on the forehead again. Pain is the ultimate equalizer.  
  
Storm heard Gambit say 'ow' and turned, with the plane on auto-pilot, and yelled at Rogue.  
  
"Child, try to get along. We need to co-operate for now at least. Any more fighting between you two and I will-"  
  
"Turn de plane aroun' an' go back home?" Gambit interrupted.  
  
Storm glared. "Rogue if you would please. . ." She trailed off as the dashboard started beeping. 


	3. The Snooty, The Saucey, and The Spicey

Storm went back to the cockpit to check on the beeping. It turned out to be the tracking system.  
  
"The smartest thing your boys did was put a tracker on Mesmero." Logan growled.  
  
Pyro stood up and bowed like he'd recieved a reward.  
  
"Thank you, thank you. I'd like to -"  
  
"Sit down!"  
  
He sat down feeling very smug.  
  
"We underestimated is abilities." Magneto tried to explain for the hundreth time.  
  
"And you wouldn't listen to me wen I told you to _stop_." The professor felt he had to add.  
  
Magneto rolled his eyes and thought, 'Shove it, Charles!'  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
Gambit had been struggling for a comeback. The only things he could think of would be childish. And saying 'Yo Mamma' would be redundant.  
  
"It's bad when you have to resort to physical violence to get your point across."  
  
Rogue tried to think of something mature to say, but instead ended up with, "Shove it, butthead," and put her feet on the back of his chair and added pressure.  
  
"You both lost points on _that_ exchange, mates," Pyro informed them. "Come on, we have bets going, make us proud!"  
  
"Okay, how about 'Shove it, asshole'?"  
  
"Much better."  
  
"Homme, I thought you were on my side," Gambit said.  
  
"I," Pyro announced airily, "am an immpartial scorekeeper."  
  
"Children," Storm called back. "Buckle up, we're landing."  
  
"We'll continue this on the ground, chere."  
  
The plane touched down, and everyone unloaded, amid pushing and shoving. And several heads being wacked with whatever was closest, often other people.  
  
Rogue waited until everyone was off to get up. She strethced, adn made her way over to the exit. Colossus was waiting for her outside. The Russian stopped her from joining the main crowd.  
  
"Rogue, I haf put fife dollars on your vistory. No pressure, but I hate to lose, and may kill Gambit if he vins."  
  
"So Ah should have a problem with this?" Colossus looked puzzled, as f traznslating in is head. Then he smiled and laughed.  
  
"I suppose eiter way you vin, yes?"  
  
"Pretty much, but Ah hate ta loose a competition too."   
  
They smiled at each oter and rejoined the main group.  
  
Once back, they were serious, and no meniton of their 'chat' was made.  
  
At least by them.  
  
"So, you're into artsy men. Or is it the muscles. What makes you tick?"  
  
"Good batteries. If that was a comeback or a restart, it sucked."  
  
"Mebe y' give me private arguement lessons wen we check into de hotel."  
  
Rogue fumed, but restrained herself from concussing Gambit. "Well, you'd be a vegetable aftaward. Oh wait, too late."  
  
Storm stood in between the warring teenagers.  
  
'Where does the locator say to go?" Scott asked, trying to bring everyone's mind back to the fate of the world.  
  
Storm looked at the device in her hands. "Into that temple."  
  
They followed the beeping across the snowy ground toward the temple. It was a longer walk than they'd originally thought, and _none_ of the X-men were dressed for the weather. They didn't own a winter uniform. Teeth were chattering all around - but somehow Jean made it look elegant - and only Gambit had a little bit of relief in his trenchcoat. Magneto had his cape, as well, and was almost chilled enough to huddle in it, were that not a totally undignified thing to do.  
  
There were also scrub trees between the temple and the group of frosty superheros. Every once in a while someone would stumble. About three quarters of the way there Kitty took a tumble in the snow. Colossus - being the closest to her - reached a hand down to help her up. He misjudged and pulled a little more than nessisary, causing Kitty to bump into his chest before landing directly in front of him.  
  
They both looked at each other at the same instant. Color was added to already stinging cheeks.  
  
"Sorry," Colossus apologized quietly.  
  
"Like, don't worry about it."  
  
After a few more seconds they moved away from each other.  
  
"The Kitty syndrom is apparently a chronic disease," Bobby said from somewhere behind her. "And the girl it was named for is having a relaps."  
  
Kitty blushed harder. Bobby saw this as a direct hit and readied himself for anoter attack. He'd just opened his mouth when Rogue shoved him from behind.  
  
"Back off Bobby."  
  
He walked sulkily away.  
  
"Thanks-" Kitty started to say.  
  
"He's raght, ya' know?" Rogue said. "We're here to stop the release of some ubermutant, not flirt with a guy who is still our enemy."  
  
"Like, _you're_ telling _me_ not to flirt?" Kitty said incredulously. "That's, like, rich. Besides," she said with a girlish grin, leaning in a little closer, "with _that_ view, who could, like, resist a little flirting?"  
  
Rogue looked up and judged the view for herself. SHe had to agree boy had a _tight_ rear end.  
  
"Not bad."  
  
"What's not bad?" Tabitha asked coming up between the two girls and trowing her arms around their soulders. It was so cold neiter minded the extra body heat.  
  
"We were admirin' Colossus' derriere," Rogue informed her.  
  
"Yeah," Tabitha grinned. "I saw the little show you two had earlier. The old hop-and-bump, nice choice. I wonder," she said with that mischeivious little look on her face, "if _all_ of him lives up to his name. . ."  
  
Kitty gasped! Rogue was so surprised she laughed out loud. It felt like years since she did that.  
  
"With all the noise you girls are making we're making a _real_ stealthy entrance," Logan said in is most Wolverine-ish voice.  
  
The girls looked up and found themselves at the stairs of the temple. 


	4. Win one for the Planet!

"Well kids, this is what we have been training for. Let's go in there and. . ."  
  
"Win one for the planet!" Logna looked into the crowd, looking for the idiot who'd interrupted him.  
  
Pyro was standing next to Collosus, grinning like the Chesire Cat in crack. Wolverine shook his head and spoke again.  
  
"Shut up Pyro. Come on kids, time to save the world."  
  
Cyclops began humming 'The End of the World'. Soon Gambit, Pyro, Cyclops, and Boom Boom were stumbling through the verses.  
  
"Can it." Wolverine said, trying to push the temple door open. Collosus turned into metal, and opened the door easily. Angel and Storm took to the air, and everyone else got ready in their own way. They entered the temple.  
  
Collosus, Shadowcat, and Nightcrawler were the first ones in, followed by Cyclops, Jean, Gambit and a fire fairy guarding Pyro. Soon everyone was inside the temple. They saw Mesmero holding a knife, looking slightly crazed.  
  
---  
  
Sorry it was so short. But it was teh best place to stop. 


	5. The battle well, no, not really

The resulting battle was long and arduous. Apocalypse was released in the end. (AN: well, damn, but not like we all didn't see _that_ one coming. Now back to the real reason we're here.)  
  
Everyone was tired, sore, and a little scared as they got out back onto the Blackbird.  
  
"Same seats!" someone called.  
  
[Damn,] Rogue thought. But everyone had had a rough time of it and they needed some _wholesome_ violence to take their minds off getting their asses kicked by a punch in the face. (PN: I don't know. One of Loup's It's-really-too-late-to-be-writing-but-I-am-anyway things.)  
  
Remy slid back into his seat only a little worse for the wear than when he'd gotten up out of it. Rogue was nursing a cut on her upper-right arm. She'd gotten a little too close to Mesmero and his knife.  
  
"Dat might need stitches," he remarked.  
  
Rogue kicked him through the chair.  
  
"Ah hate chu."  
  
"Now who's usin' aweful comebacks?"  
  
"How 'bout, 'Ah hate chu, Assshole?'"  
  
"Better."  
  
"I have to ask," Tabitha said leaning over the back of her seat just four rows up. "Why do you hate him so much? He hasn't done anything the rest of them haven't."  
  
Remy grinned at Rogue devilishly (PN:I doubt he can grin any other way.)  
  
"You mean you haven't tol' all your little friends abotu-"  
  
"Can it, Cajun!"  
  
"About what?" Tabitha asked much more interrested now.  
  
Rogue was stone silent and glaring at a sardonic Remy.  
  
"Our first battle," he started. "I surprised her around a corner-"  
  
"Ya _didn't_ surprise me."  
  
"Whatever. She got a little distracted. . ."  
  
"Ah'd'a loved ta see you try!" Rogue yelled at him.  
  
"What?! What?!" Several voices of the audience asked. The two main characters weren't paying them any attention.  
  
"Please, cherie. If I was _half_ as stupid as you accuse me of being I coulda had my tounge down you throat before-"  
  
Rogue snapped.  
  
"YOU GOD DAMNED BASTARD!" The entire plane jumped and looked at Rogue, who couldn't give a damn. "You fucking asshole!"  
  
Kurt 'ported over to his sister, and was barely able to 'port her over to the seat next to Amara. Tabitha would have pouted, but seeing Rogue about to do gruesome things to whatever part of Gambit she could reach changed Booom Boom's black little heart.  
  
Ororo and Logan rushed into the plane. They saw the excited students. (PN: Minds outta the gutter you guys!) Jean, who hadn't heard the part before Rogue's stream of obscenities was apologizing to Remy. John was adding something up on his fingers. Kurt was restraining Rogue, with help from Tabitha and Amara. Kitty was trying to get John to shut up and maybe phase a seat belt into his colon.  
  
Ororo went to ask Remy what had happened, while Logan tried to calm Rogue down.  
  
"Lemme go. Ah swear he's gonna get it for that."  
  
"Kid, I'm not sayin' you hsouldn't kill him, but you can't. You're sitting here. Tabitha, go sit back there next to Kurt. Elf, I want you to make sure Rogue doesn't go back there to kill that punk."  
  
Kurt nodded and went to the back, hoping Tabitha would be too busy annoying Gambit to flirt with him.  
  
"Hey, Gambit." Remy looked back and saw the blonde who could make bombs on command. This was _much_ better. (PN: Gentlemen prefer blondes. Is it possible that blondes also prefer gentlemen?)  
  
"I have a name." He said, turning in his seat to face her.  
  
"I don't care. Whatever you said to Rogue, you better not say again. She's got friends, and we don't like our girls being tormented by men. You see the girl next to Rogue? She can make fire. Not just control it like Captain Idiot over there. See the brunette flirting with the Russian WHEN SHE THINKS WE'RE NOT LOOKING!" Kitty turned in her seat, looking guilty. "She can kill you with anything. Myself, I can make bombs in greater quantinties than your cards. Oh, and when the red head comes to her senses she'll t.k. you off of a cliff."  
  
Remy though of his next comment.  
  
"Well. . ."  
  
"'Well', nothing," she countered. "you know, I'm begining to see why Rogue hates you so much."  
  
She sat down in Rogue's old seat, Kurt next to her. Remy sat there and thought over everything that had been said that day. When had it gone so terribly wrong? _Most_ of the time it had been fun. The bad parts seemed to come when he said something vaguely sexual. 


	6. conclusion

"'Well', nothing," she countered. "You know, I'm starting to see shy Rogue hates you so much."  
  
She sat down in Rogue's old seat, Kurt next to her. Remy sat there and thought over everything they'd said that day. When had it gone so terribly wrong? _Most_ of the time it'd been fun. The bad parts all seemed to happen when he said something vaguely sexual.  
  
Rogue sat in her new seat. Amara was tryignt ot alk her down, so to speak. She'd seen absolout red when he'd made that crack. She had _never_ wanted to truely kill someone before, but today she'd made an exception. She had wanted to squeeze het life out of him slowly and painfully.   
  
[Why?] she was finally calm enough to ask herself. [Why does such an obvious dick-head annoy me so much? Because he always has to say something gross. 'Gross?' What are you, _five_? Anyway. . .yes, gross! 'Tongue down my throat?' Eeeew. Really?Yes. Be honest. I like his eyes; happy? No! I'm mad, angry, pissed off, and embarrassed!]  
  
At that point she realized how insane it was to talk to yourself in your head. So she started planning an enjoyable (for her) revenge.  
  
Tabitha made yet another _tiny_ bomb and rolled it under Remy's chair, right next to his boot.  
  
(boom!)  
  
"Dammit! Would you quit dat!"  
  
One good reason?" Tabitha challenged.  
  
"HEY!!!" Logan yelled. "Both of you1 Cut it out 'til we're back on the ground! And you," he pointed at Remy. "I'm not very happy with you, so you can count yourself lucky I'm helping you at all.  
  
Remy's eyes widened in surprise. He held his hands up in surrender.  
  
"MAgneto," he called up front. "Aren't you gonna help me out here?"  
  
"No," Magneto said, sulking.  
  
Suddenly Scott yelped. He'd fallen asleep and had a bad dream. This did two things; Roguegave him a sympathetis look and calmed down a little more, and Magneto's mutants started to make fun of him.  
  
"Poor baby. You wanna sit next to me? I'll hold your hand."  
  
"John, dat's a little disturbing."  
  
"Hey, I'm bi, he's got a nice chest. I'll hold whatever he has."  
  
"You're not bi, you'll just take whatever you can get.  
  
"So? I'm flexible. Wonder if Scott is?"  
  
Scott turned bright red. Both he and Jena turned around to yell at the boys.  
  
"Shut up now."  
  
"I take back my apology for ROgue. You are exactly what she called you." The other mutants Ooohed. "That goes for all of you."  
  
"Weak. No points awarded."  
  
Jean pursed her lips and sat. It was quiet until another soft boom came from the back of the plane.  
  
"STOP DAT!"  
  
Tabitha laughed, along with the rest of the mutants.   
  
Xavier sighed; and telepathically 'told' everyone to sleep.  
  
The rest of the trip was spent in quiet, until they got tot eh institute and everyone woke up with a headache.  
  
Rogue's headache was the worst. It'd been bad when they took off for tibet. It'd been throbbing (*snort*) when she got back on the plane to go home. Getting mad had gotten her mind of it for a little bit, but ultimately made it worse. Now she was nearly to the point of tears from the pain. _Nearly_.  
  
Everyone got off the plane with a little less shoving than before. SOmehow everyone instinctivley moved between Rogue and Gambit. There were always at least eleven people between the two of them. . .most of teh time.  
  
Professor X and Magneto went off to the side to discuss how Mag and the boys would be exiting so that they couldn't see anything else. Kitty was still with Colossus, and St. John was trying to preposition Scott. Gambit slowly crept over to where Rogue was sitting on a crate with her head in her hands.  
  
"y'r eyeshadow's ruined."  
  
"Ya botts are trashed."  
  
"Y'r friends are scary."  
  
"What d'ya want?" she asked pathetically.  
  
Remy sighed. He'd only ever done this a few times in his _life_. He mumbled something and started walking away.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ulch! Jus'. . ."  
  
"Fif-feen-feet NOW!" Logan yelled.  
  
"Logan," Rogue whispered, "not helping."  
  
Remy noticed the extra strain she seemed to be under and, as he backed away, called over his shoulder.  
  
"I t'ink y'd better get y'r girl t' sick bay, cap'n, she's lookin' a lil' under de weather.  
  
"Rogue?" Ororo said coming over. "Are you feeling ill again?"  
  
"Ah'm not gonna start shiftin' again, but _yes_."  
  
Ororo helped Rogue to the med lab.  
  
"Alright!" Magento said.  
  
---  
  
(The not so great ending (old fics, bleagh))  
  
"We've decided on the buddy system. You will all be blindfolded and assisted off the premesis by an X-man. Myself included."  
  
"Ooh! Dibs on the red head!" John shouted. Jean thought abotu t.k.ing a crate into his head, but decided her head hurt too much for that.  
  
"I'll show Pete. . .Colossus out."  
  
A chorus of ooohs from all mutants, except Kitty who blushed, and Peter who pretended not to hear (His specialty), ran out.  
  
"I guess I doan get a request huh?" Remy said, knowing full well any of the X-men were likely to shoce him off a cliff.  
  
"I'll take him. I had to calm Rogue down, I deserve some fun."  
  
Remy looked at Amara, who was grinning at him like a cat at a mouse. He'd seen her melt solid rock. He wasn't about to argue.  
  
So the acolytes were led to the outside gate. Magneto led by wolverine, Pyro by Scott (who regretting standing in for his girl the second he realized he would have to hold John's hand the whole way), Gambit by Magma (who spent a lot of her time tripping him and pretending it was all his fault for being clumsy), and Colossus by Shadowcat, who had covertly slipped him her e-mail address.  
  
Once they were off the grounds, Scott drove them, still blindfolded, and they went home from where the mall used to be. Once at the abse,t ehy all crashed and slept for a very long time. This is basically what the X-men did too. 


End file.
